


A decade shared

by Claire_cz



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Developing Relationship, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, competitions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24275119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire_cz/pseuds/Claire_cz
Summary: For the first time they met at JGP in Spain. And then they met again and again. Gradually, Javi and Alex became friends.Snippets from Javi's and Alex's journey through competitions, their friendship and relationship, from 2008 JGP Spain to 2018 Olympics.
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Alex Shibutani
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	A decade shared

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emilia_kaisa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilia_kaisa/gifts).



> Happy birthday, emilia_kaisa <3
> 
> Thank you, Mary_the_gardener, for your cheering and countless pieces of good advice.

_2008 JGP in Spain_

Maia was skimming through a paper with skating order, practice rotations and other information.

"Uhmmm, interesting!" she exclaimed. "Alex, did you know that there's a Spanish single skater?"

"We are in Spain, so," Alex shrugged.

"But did you _know_ that there are any figure skaters in Spain?" Maia asked him.

"No, but thanks to you I know now," Alex replied trying to focus on the comic book he was reading.

"Alex, Alex, this must be hiiiim," Maia poked him excitedly after a while and pointed at a guy with curly hair speaking in rapid-fire Spanish.

"Hm," Alex mumbled.

"Aleeex, looooook at him," Maia persisted.

Alex stared at the guy, exaggerating the gesture, hoping that Maia would let him be for a moment.

"Happy?" he asked dryly.

But of course, in that moment, the Spanish guy looked at them and waved shyly.

Maia waved back vigorously. It was only their second junior grand prix ever; their first season at international comps.

The Spanish guy went closer to them. "Ummm, hi? _Hola_ ," he said.

Alex just stared at him.

"Hiii, I'm Maia, this is Alex. He's my brother. Sometimes he even talks. We compete in ice dance together. We are so excited to be here," Maia said in one breath.

"Uh, I'm Javi. Hi Maia, hi Alex," Javi said more slowly.

"So, you are from Spain," Alex said after a while and Maia rolled her eyes.

"Yes. But this year I began training in the USA. So, I'm so happy that I'm home for a moment and that I can see my mom and dad and Laura and my friends," Javi said.

"It's so great to meet you. I'm sure we'll see each other later. We have to hurry up for practice now," Maia apologized with a sweet smile.

"See you, Javi," Alex added.

But with the hustle due to their second-place finish and a ticket to the junior grand prix final and Javi being fourth at his home competition they just managed to grin and wave at each other from afar.

_2011 Worlds_

"Alex, come on, where's your ID card, I want to get the registration done quickly."

"I have it, somewhere, don't worry," Alex tried to convince Maia while looking through various pockets.

"Hiiii," they heard behind them. "Maia! Alex!" Javi exclaimed.

"Hey, Javi, so great to see you," Alex smiled at him. "It's been so long. Two... No, three years!" he counted. "And now, no more junior grand prix. We are all grown-ups."

"Debatable," Maia interjected.

"It's your first Worlds, right?" Javi asked.

They both nodded.

"It's my fifth. Nikolai says I can be in top fifteen again, maybe top ten. I'll try," Javi said but didn’t sound that excited.

"Good luck," Alex said.

"Thanks. Good luck to you too."

After a few moments, Maia nudged Alex. "Hello, is somewhere there? He’s left, you can stop smiling like... you don't want me to say what."

"What?" Alex said confused.

"Oh my goodness," Maia stated with a sigh.

"Congrats, you were awesome," Javi congratulated them on the third place and hugged both Maia and Alex.

"Thank you," Maia beamed.

"Huh, you really think... you know that we were _awesome_?" Alex squeaked out.

"Of course, all the twizzles and steps and lifts," Javi recounted.

"Ah, yeah, twizzles," Alex deflated. "Well, congrats on the tenth place, that was the goal, right," Alex returned to a cheerful tone again.

"Yeah," Javi mumbled.

"Is everything..." Maia began

"Yeah, just thinking... If we are going to Japan or Latvia or Russia or the US next. Never mind, see you next season. Pick the right grand prix assignments, so we can see each other more often. Byeeee."

_2011 GPF_

"Maia, look, Javi's there," Alex yelled when he saw Javi before the gala practice and was determined to be extra cheerful and to congratulate Javi to the third place finish at Grand Prix Final even though they might have felt a bit disappointed themselves with the fifth place.

Javi almost ran to them, smiled from ear to ear and pulled both of them into a hug. "Guys, I'm so happy to see you."

"And we are so happy that you look happy." Maia petted his back.

"I am," Javi sighed contentedly. "In Canada, it's amazing. Brian is… I can't even tell you, he's a great coach," he explained excitedly.

"I've heard that he's a great coach. Thought they don't really specialize in ice dance in Toronto. Which is odd because Tracy is a world medallist in ice dance, right," Maia chatted casually.

This was the first time Alex caught himself thinking about how it was possible that Maia was able to lightly converse with Javi while looking in his big brown doe-like eyes because he was absolutely lost.

" _Get a grip, Alex_ ," he ordered himself in his mind (in Maia's voice) and laughed nervously.

_2012 Worlds_

Javi was lying in his bed and staring at the protocols.

"Yes, you really were fifth in the short. Forget the free. You were just awesome," Raya, Javi's roommate, repeated for the tenth time. "But please listen to me, will you come with me tomorrow to cheer for Sara and Adria?"

"Of course, I will. By the way, do you have a USA flag?"

"I have a _Spanish_ flag," Raya said almost offended.

"To support Maia and Alex," Javi clarified.

"Ah, Shibutanis. You are friends?"

"Yeah, we met at junior grand prix in Spain back then and then a few times at comps. They are awesome! Have you seen them dancing? Their twizzles are the best. And they are so friendly. Maia is so beautiful and Alex is so beaut-" Javi stopped abruptly.

"It's okay. I can tell that Alex is handsome," Raya said softly.

Javi gulped. "Okay, then, I'll say it. Alex is handsome."

Raya winked at him.

_2012 ice shows in Japan_

Someone from the organizing staff was reading out the skaters' names and handing them the keys from their hotel rooms. "Shibutani."

Maia stepped forward but the staff member looked at her and continued. "Oh, sorry. Shibutani Alex. Fernandez."

Maia shrugged and waited for the right call. Meanwhile she winked at Alex.

At the fourth try Alex managed to open the door. "Oh, so, bed. Which bed. For sleeping! I mean which bed do you want, Javi. Your choice," Alex babbled.

Javi laughed. "It doesn't really matter. They are all the same, aren't they?"

"I'm so happy to be in Japan. It's so cool here," Javi exclaimed. Then he jumped onto the bed and continued: "And I'm so happy to be in bed. The flight was soooo long."

"We can go out somewhere after we rest. I mean with Maia and with you, only if you want. To explore the city a bit," Alex offered.

"That would be so cool. I wouldn't want to go alone. But with the two of you, I don't have to worry that we get lost somewhere."

"Hey, I've never been to this city," Alex restrained Javi's optimism.

"Though you can speak Japanese."

"Oh, that's a fair point."

Before Javi pointed at the ice-cream he wanted, the vendor already handed him chocolate ice-cream that Alex bought along with the pineapple flavour for himself and a mango one for his sister. Javi looked at them confused.

"Because we already know that you have sweet tooth," Maia sung.

"And because we already know you are terribly conservative when it comes to ice-cream," Alex teased him.

"Turn right," Maia ordered. "Just a bit!"  
"Nooo, not your body, only your head," Maia was ordering from behind the camera and of course both Alex and Javi were fully cooperating and posing for her.  
"And now, your turn, Alex. Take a photo of me and Javi," she decided.

"Where were you? We haven't seen you all day," Kanako asked them after they returned to the hotel.

"We were just exploring the city a bit, goofing off," Alex said.

"Glad to see you are making friends," she smiled at them.

They hugged each other at the airport and then went to different gates to wait for their airplanes home.

"It was great. I'm so looking forward to next year. Hope they'll invite us again. Nothing is better than ice shows in Japan," Alex said to Maia.

"We have to do good at comps and they'll certainly invite us."

"And it was so great to be rooming with Javi. Yeah, minus his talking in sleep but otherwise so much fun. I'm just so happy we are friends."

"Me too," Maia said automatically but then looked at Alex more carefully. "You know, for a while I thought that... maybe you liked Javi more. Like more than a friend."

Alex laughed nervously. "What do you mean?"

"Duh. Like a boyfriend!"

"... maybe. But he's said so many times that we are great friends. So, we are great friends and we are going to be great friends. It's ok."

"Ok."

_2013 Worlds_

"Jaaavi," Maia screamed and embraced him. "You have a medal and only two years later than us," she teased him.

"Maybe we all get the next one at the Olympics," Javi winked at her.

Alex fist bumped with Javi and Maia. "We'll do our best."

At the banquet, Maia was really enjoying herself. "I have two great bodyguards," she chuckled. "But seriously, I'm so happy we are friends."

"Yeah, friends," Alex sighed.

"Friends," Javi said with a sigh.

_2014 Olympics_

"We are not giving up, right," Alex murmured.

"After two eighth places it was expected," Maia said. "And it's only our first Olympics," she added.

Alex briefly rested his head on her shoulder. "Yeah, it's hard in ice dance, but we'll come back."

"We'll do," Maia nodded and waved at Javi who just entered the canteen in the Olympic village.

Javi, unenthusiastically, waved back.

Alex sighed. "Fourth place is the worst place in the world," he remarked softly.

"Yeah," Maia agreed.

"Maaaiiiiaaaa," Gracie sung and came to their table. "There's a photoshoot for the fed’s webpage and I need your make-up skills. Could you help me? Pretty please."

"You don't really need it," Maia complimented her. "But of course, I'll help you. Bye Alex," she said and left the table.

After a few moments Javi walked past Alex's table.

"Javi," Alex called.

"Oh, Alex! I haven't noticed," Javi said and slumped on the chair next to Alex.

"What do you have here for breakfast," Alex asked and mentally slapped himself because of course he could see the glass of orange juice and one toast with strawberry jam.

Javi just continued scrambling the jam on the toast.

"Not hungry?" Alex asked sympathetically.

"Not really," Javi said and smiled weakly.

"You know what, mom packed some Japanese treats for us, and we still haven’t eaten all of them. Wanna come to our room and eat some?" Alex asked.

"Real Japanese food? I can't say no, can I?" Javi visibly perked up.

They sat down on the bed next to each other. And suddenly Alex felt how incredibly close they were and how unhappy Javi was.

He touched Javi's face lightly. Javi looked at him. From this close his eyes seemed so big and so sad. Alex couldn't stand it. He moved even closer and kissed Javi. Javi closed his eyes and exhaled.

Five seconds later Maia burst into the room. "I knew that I forgot my headband somewhere. Oh, here it is. Hi, Javi! Savouring the treats from our mom?" she chatted excitedly and left the room again.

"Well..." Alex gulped.

"Thank you.... for the sweets I mean," Javi said and left with a smile on his face.

 _"Well, at least he smiles,"_ Alex thought.

_2014 ice shows_

"I'm so nervous, do you think they put us together with Javi again?" Alex blurted out in the plane to Japan.

"Since when are you nervous about rooming with Javi?" Maia asked.

"Since the Olympics," Alex mumbled.

"He'll get over it," Maia said.

"O- Over? So, you don't think that…?" Alex babbled in panic, he really thought Maia didn’t catch them kissing because she had never brought it up.

"Yeah, he will get over the fourth place, he just needs some more time."

Alex breathed a sigh of relief which in turn spiked Maia's curiosity.

"Unless... Of course! When I got into your room for the headband! Alex, spill!"

"It was just a kiss. One kiss, okay."

"And? What? Alex! What did he say? Who kissed whom?"

"I kissed him. Nobody said anything. And then you came into the room."

"Sorry," she said sincerely.

"Mhhm."

"And then," she nudged him.

"Nothing. We didn't talk about it. We didn't talk about it at Worlds either. We are friends. Just friends."

"Just for now," Maia said, the teasing and cheerful tone back in her voice.

They were roommates again.

"I'm so stupid. So stupid, Maia. He can't sleep very well. And hadn't I been so stupid in Sochi and hadn't I kissed him I could at least hug him now and tell him that he's not alone," Alex said miserably.

"Hug him anyway," Maia advised him.

_2015 Worlds_

Javi held the gold medal in his hand and still couldn't believe that he became the World champion. He ran to Maia and Alex and embraced them tightly.

"And you did so well, too," Javi praised them.

"We are crawling back. Let's hope we'll do even better next year. But that's far away. Now we have to celebrate," Alex declared and grined at Javi.

"I'm so happy you are happy," Alex said before he could stop myself. Javi gave him a warm smile and Alex couldn't stop staring into the big brown eyes.

After the gala practice, somehow, they were the only ones left in the changing room. Alex cleared his throat. "In Sochi, it was a wrong timing. Though I really wanted to make you smile, even just for a short while. I hope you are not angry."

"I'm not and honestly I have never been. How could I be angry at you," Javi winked.

"So... do you think that we could repeat it? Let's call it a celebratory kiss," Alex whispered and Javi kissed him.

_2015 ice shows_

"And we are roommates again," Alex laughed in Tokyo.

"That's making things easier," Javi winked at him.

"Things?" Alex teased.

"Yeah, things like kissing, you know."

"Maybe I forgot," Alex teased some more.

"Then we have to remedy it," Javi said and leaned to Alex to kiss him.

"So, we are really dating?" Alex asked, still in disbelief, while he was lying in bed in Javi's embrace.

"We are," Javi said in a serious tone.

"Really _really_ dating," Alex made sure again.

"Yes, it won't be easy, a long-distance relationship but we'll do our best," Javi confirmed.

"We'll do."

_2016 Worlds_

They didn't talk much during the practices, not wanting to distract each other. They just hugged, fist bumped and wished each other good luck and hoped they’d surprise each other with a medal. On Wednesday evening, after their respective short dances and short programs, they finally kissed in the hotel.

"Second place, that's a great start for tomorrow," Javi encouraged Alex. "I'll be cheering for you so much. Though I don't know if Brian lets me stay at the rink until it's your turn. You skate sooo late."

"Don't worry and concentrate on your skate on Friday. And by the way _second place, that's a great start_ ," Alex chuckled and mimicked Javi.

Javi hugged Alex. "You are my most favourite silver medallist ever," he almost yelled.

“I knew it,” Alex screamed but quickly calmed down. "I don't want to keep you for long. You should sleep so that you can shine tomorrow and win a medal, too."

"But you'll love me even without the medal, right..." Javi sighed and Alex finally noticed the ice pack Javi was holding.

"My heel. It's so swollen I can't even put a skate on," he explained.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry. Let me help you somehow..."

"Don't worry. I don't want to spoil your day. Enjoy the officialities, you can't leave Maia alone. Hopefully, the Tylenol and ice will help, and we'll see each other tomorrow at the practice rink if you wanna come," Javi suggested much more calmly than he was feeling. Thoughts about withdrawing filling his head.

Alex came to the practice rink and breathed a sigh of relief. Javi had his skates on, everything was alright. But soon he started biting his nails nervously. Javi's run-through really wasn't worthy of this name. No jumps, no spins, no enthusiasm, still in his warm jacket.

"Let's go to the hotel," he whispered when Javi skated near him.

Alex was holding an ice pack on Javi's heel and placing kisses on his toes. "What will you do?"

"Brian thinks I should go to a doctor. And then we'll see," Javi replied.

"I’m sure they’ll help you, it gets better in no time and in the evening I'll cheer for you. And Maia will also cheer, of course," Alex soothed him and laughed at the memory – their attempts to keep their relationship private faltered after the first week in Japan with a very unimpressed Maia rolling her eyes at their _sneakiness_. However, she was one of the very few who knew.

After a moment Alex added: "Though you were right yesterday. I love you. With medals, without medals. It doesn't matter."

Alex grinned from the ear to ear in the lounge at TD Garden stadium and clapped and clapped and jumped and yelled and laughed as Javi stepped on the highest step on the podium.

"Ok, I've let you record all of my cheering, but you are not going into Javi's room. Certainly not with the camera. Wait, not even without the camera."

"Ewww," Maia teased him mercilessly. “Someone is growing up.”

_Worlds 2017_

"Do you want to talk about it?" Alex asked softly.

"Nope. Though I want to congratulate you," Javi smiled a bit and kissed Alex.

Maia coughed when she entered Alex's room. "Just wanted to tell you that they've chosen the skaters for the gala tomorrow. Of course, we are invited. Can you hand me the CD, Alex, so I can pass it on?"

Alex began rummaging in his bag and asked Javi: "And what will you skate to?"

"Touch of Evil."

"Hm, nice!" Maia weighed in. "Hope you’ll have the hat again."

When Maia left Alex sighed. "I just wanted all of us to have a medal..."

"Me too... But it will be okay. We'll make nice long vacation, then some ice shows and will have fun. Then we prepare for the Olympics."

"And we'll win the medals there, right?" Alex smiled but soon his smile faltered. "I just don't know what to do or say... Sorry. I'm happy for Maia and myself and sad about you not medalling and I don't want to make it even worse for you because I'm happy, sorry..." he trailed off.

"Brian told me that there may be a silver lining. Not too much pressure in Olympic season, not too high expectations..." Javi explained. "Anyway, just let me be happy for you."

"Do you have a costume for your gala here?"

"Of course, I do," Javi grinned. “Even us, _skaters wearing boring and plain costumes_ , have to bring them with us,” Javi winked.

"And do you think Sir Miguel Vargas could make a _very private_ appearance in this room," Alex whispered keen on making Javi forget about the fourth place, among other plans.

Alex gasped when Javi entered the room in dark pants, white sleeveless top and a hat. He couldn't resist and immediately touched Javi's biceps.

"Hey, you are an ice dancer. You lift Maia every day. You _have_ to have muscles. What's so strange about my biceps?" Javi chuckled.

"Nothing strange, I just love them," Alex confirmed. "And love the curls," he continued, tossed the hat away and quickly combed through Javi's hair with his hand.

Javi stepped closer so that he could embrace Alex and almost purred at it.

"And love the jawline," Alex said in a low voice and peppered Javi's face with kisses.

"And love the glasses … and the eyes … and the eyelashes, though maybe we'd better get rid of the glasses for now," Alex whispered hoarsely and pulled Javi down on the bed.

_Summer 2017_

"Let's make a deal. No matter what happens at the Olympics, we'll tell everyone about us afterwards and make some time only for us," Alex suggested.

"And we won't think about any other comps," Javi added.

Of course, Alex understood the implication. But they hadn't talked about it. Sometimes he had been also thinking about his own career. But they were avoiding this – thoughts about retirement or skipping a season – because now they needed to be in the best shape ever, think positively, believe in themselves and not let anything distract them from their shiny goal.

They shook hands to confirm their agreement very formally and then they kissed.

_Grand Prix Season 2017-2018_

Alex's phone rang and he immediately answered it. "Hi, Javi!"

"Hiii, just wanted to say goodnight to you," Alex heard Javi’s cheerful tone and could almost imagine his boyfriend winking at him.

"Just wanted to say goodnight? Really, mhhm?"

"Well, I think maybe I forgot something," Javi teased him and Alex laughed.

"Oh, I got it! Congrats on the win. Rostelecom is the best Grand Prix event. And of course, you are the best! Don't forget to tell Maia too."

"I won't. And thank you."

Maia sat down to Alex on a sofa and put an arm around him. "It happens. Have you spoken to Javi?"

"He’s just texted me that he had food poisoning or stomach-ache or something."

"Poor thing.

"Also said that he's not going back to Toronto. Will stay at home and wait for IdF there."

"Oh…"

"Maia! I have a completely crazy idea and I know that we have our own comps and trainings and Olympics around the corner, but I have to go to IdF to France. Just for a few days. Are you mad at me?"

"Well, I could be mad at you. But it's for Javi and no-one can be mad at Javi," she smiled gently at him.

"I love you."

They just stood in a tight embrace, wordlessly, slightly rocking from side to side.

"I love you," they whispered almost simultaneously.

In the evening Alex left Javi's room and in the corridor he met Brian.

"Good evening," Alex greeted him.

"Good evening, Alex," Brian answered automatically. But after a moment years of experience gained by managing the schedule of too many students told him that the Shibutanis certainly weren't assigned to IdF this year.

Brian just turned back to ask, though Alex already started explaining without being asked. "I'm just here for a visit. I mean not as a tourist. I mean of course France is awesome. But I just wanted to visit... eh. Visit here. Um him."

"Take is easy. I'm not your coach, so you don't have to expla-" Brian stopped. "Wait, that's Javi's room." Brian pointed at the door of a room Alex initially came from.

"Yes," Alex gulped.

"You flew from the US to visit Javi here?" Brian asked, confusion written all over his face.

In that moment Javi opened the door, didn't notice Brian and lightly pulled on Alex's t-shirt. "Hey, _mi amor_ , you forgot something," he said and gave Alex a pair of neatly folded socks.

Brian threw his hands up and yelled: " _Mi amor!_ My goodness. My skater! And I didn't know. I'll quit. I will quit my job!" Finally, he marched away.

"Stop having a heart-attack," Javi laughed. "It solved our problem with telling him quite well."

"How can you laugh," Alex whispered but still didn't dare to move. "He was furious."

"Nah. It's Brian. He would never... Well, once he kicked a skate so hard it made a hole in the wall at TCC but that's a long time ago. Everything's alright. He'll calm down," Javi said confidently.

_2018 Olympics_

"I still can't believe it," Alex whispered and gently touched both boxes with his bronze medals, from team as well as individual event.

"We did it," Javi also whispered and took his bronze medal out of his jacket pocket.

Maia wanted to run to them and say in a fake whiny voice " _and what about me_ " and add her two medals to theirs but then she just waved at them and went to Shoma in an attempt to draw him in a conversation.

"You know if Maia was there she would tell us to get a room and would roll her eyes."

"Maia is always right," Javi winked.

Alex jingled with keys from his room. "I made sure Zach won't bother us. Actually, he's in Team Spain's house," Alex explained proudly.

"What?"

"Madi called Adria who called Olivia who in turn will call Zach to cheer him up a bit."

"Sounds complicated but yay we have a room!"

"And in the room," Alex whispered in a conspiratorial tone. "In the room ... I will kiss you."

"I will kiss you too," Javi joined him.

"And then I will take off your jacket. And your sweatshirt. And your pants. And maybe your t-shirt too!"

"Remember what we promised each other?" Javi asked Alex who was lying next to him and was petting his hair.

"No matter what happens at the Olympics, we'll tell everyone about us afterwards and make some time only for us. And we won't think about any other comps," Alex recited.

"We've made our Olympic dreams a reality, fulfilling this promise will be a piece of cake," Alex murmured and pulled a blanket over Javi and himself.

"Send in three, two, one, now!" they counted in unison.

**Author's Note:**

> There are many references to RL.  
> Just in short - the ShibSibs' results: 2011 WC 3rd place, 2012 WC 8th place, 2013 WC 8th place, 2014 OG 9th place, 2014 WC 6th place, 2015 WC 5th place, 2016 WC 2nd place, 2017 WC 3rd place, 2017 CoR 1st place, 2017 SA 1st place, 2018 OG team bronze and individual bronze.
> 
> At 2008 JGP Javi and Alex were 17 yo and Maia 14 yo. 
> 
> Javi's Touch of Evil exhibition: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vk_rfmblv90  
> One of the character in the film is Miguel "Mike" Vargas. 
> 
> (Zach D. is dating Olivia S. who's representing Spain in ice dance together with Adria D. who used to skate with Sara S. (who's now representing Spain with Kirill K.)) :D


End file.
